Imperfectly
by Gambe
Summary: In a dark night, a child had been stolen from her parents. A young soul that grew believing to be an outcast, in now in possession on her past. Something as dangerous as the very own Clave, that might be the answer to the silent questions Victoria has been asking herself for years. Nothing could prepare her for the truth, and it's consequences.


Not a sound could be heard from that certain apartment in Brooklyn. Unlike that morning, when painful screams, and begs for mercy could be heard through the walls, silence was the king. It ruled the place with so majesty that not even the wind dared to take it down.

In what once was a guest room, a place decorated in soft shades of gold and black, where the craziest things happened during countless parties, rested now a crib. It was painted in a delicate pink. Flowers forming a dome that protected the little body resting inside, from above. It was a beautiful creation, where entwined flowers created a very colourful sky. The walls, now soft white instead of gold, had runes painted on it. Part of it's owners bloodline.

Also inside, a young couple guarded the child's sleep, with a smile on their lips. They had struggled too much to create that perfect junction of their matching souls. True love accomplished anything. Even the impossible. That baby girl was the proof.

Suddenly, the sound of what looked like an angry hand hitting wood frenetically, echoed through the walls. Blue and gold eyes took a break from their very own master piece, to follow the unpleasant sound. The silence was welcoming, and too comfortable to decline. "I'll go" The tallest of the two said, a sigh coming form his nude lips. He planted a kiss in the sleeping body's forehead, doing the same with the awaken one next to him.

The gold eyed man rested his hand on the knob, before actually opening it. He soon realized that he should have never unlocked that door. The massive group of corps that irrupted through his front door was enough to make him regret his unconscious decision. The gold eyed man knew they would show up. Since the beginning that he feared the day when those hooded figures would show up, and steal his happiness. They were ready to take what wasn't theirs, and claim it as their own.

"Hide her! Run!" The blue eyed man heard, coming form the voice that he trusted most in the world. Even before that order, the boy already had taken the baby girl from her sleeping sanctuary, and placed her in the bed that was his arms. She nestled there, knowing that place belonged to her. With only a couple hours old, she could already recognize her father's arms as a safe place. The boy didn't have time to appreciate that moment. The noises that came, form a not so far part of the house, indicated that a fight was happening. The blue sparkles danced on the other side of the now closed bedroom door, matching the shouts of determination and pain. The blue eyed man could only imagine what his partner was going through. And though all his instincts told him to go help his husband, his heart knew that his love also belonged to the girl in his arms. And because she was much more helpless, his protection was all hers.

Fear could be heard running in both man's veins. Loud, pulsing and impossible to ignore. Fear for the one thing they shared, and were afraid to lose. And though they were apart, their fight was the same. And so were the consequences.

On the other side of the door, the shouts had finally stopped. But that only made the blue eyed man's heart beat faster. His lover's screams could only be shut in one of two ways. Surrender or death. And none of them was acceptable. The thought made him hold the baby closer to him, in hope that his loving racing heart was enough to protect her. It was all he had at the moment.

A kick on the door was all it took to open it. It fell in the floor, cracked, but no one seemed to notice. "Grab her" One of the figures said. There were about ten of them, and there was nothing the man could do. Run away was impossible with so many bodies blocking the passage, and the window was way too far from the ground to jump with a baby in his arms.

"Please…" The blue eyed man begged. "Not my daughter." A tear ran down his cheek as he spoke, like salty water could warm such sadist hearts. The tear had fell on the babies' cheek, like it was her own. At least she would have a part of her family craved in her skin, as a reminder of who she really was. A Shadowhunter with magic powers. The product of a child of the Nephilim, and a child of Lilith. Something never seen before, and therefore coveted by the Clave.

Before the blue eyes man could realize, the little girl was no longer in his arms, that felt empty and cold without that light weight on them. "She's mine! You have no right to take her!" The man shouted, throwing himself at the figure that protected the one carrying the child. Its narrow body and short high made it look like a woman. Something confirmed when the hooded figure spoke. "She's not natural. This child is an abomination, a freak. She needs special care, and an education that only we can offer her."

The world around the blue eyed man seemed to slow down as he moved. He could see himself pin the hooded woman in the floor, and kill her right there. Do the same with the others, and take back what had been taken from him, but before he could actually put that in action, his bones froze, stealing his movements. His brain seemed like the only functional part of him at the moment, and not even that one could work correctly when panic was the gas. "Just on more thing." The same woman said with an amusing tone on her voice, as she turned to the human statue. "If you ever try to look for her, you'll have nothing to find."

As he saw the figures leave the apartment, taking his most precious thing with them, the man couldn't help but feel helpless and lost. He had a million things in mind, but there was one that was louder and higher than all others.

_Victoria_


End file.
